Linda's mini quest
by Flare Haynekie
Summary: OC alert! It's about Link and Zelda, and their future after marriage pretty much about their daughter . Hiatus due to loss of chapters, and because I rather not deal with this again.
1. Festivals, thieves and trouble.

****

Linda's mini quest

Chapter 1: Festivals, thieves and trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Disclaimer: Any character of the Zelda games, belong to Nintendo and all the other staff. Suppi, Rupi, Sissy, Mew and Flare, are all the nicks of my friends and my sis.*** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get out! Out I said! I've told you a million times that you can't see the dress until tomorrow, darn it! Get out!!" Zelda threw around 5 or 6 pillows at Link, just to get him out of the house. 

She had been like this since this morning. Their wedding was tomorrow, and Zelda was very exited. She had her wedding dress on and just didn't wanted to let it go, saying 'It's just soo cute!!'. And so Link was thrown out of his mother's house. At noon, Zelda had finally taken of the dress, and gone in search for Link. He was close by, but Zelda had forgotten where his favorite spot was, so she had to search the whole village without any luck. It was already dark, so she headed back. At the house, Impa was waiting at the door.

"Did you find him?"

"No.."

"You check his favorite spot?"

"I forgot which one it is."

"How about looking behind you?" Impa smiled as she went inside. "Be sure to tell him that dinner's ready."

"Behind me?" She asked herself, as she turned around and faced the one and only tree at the village entrance.

Zelda looked between the branches and saw Link, fast asleep.

"Link!! Wake up and come down! Dinner's ready!" 

He woke up, saw Zelda and jumped down. They had dinner and went to sleep.

The next day, they married under Link's favorite spot. All Hyrule was there. The king of Hyrule was very pleased with his daughter's wedding, but a bit uneasy because of the Gerudo thieves being present. Aside that everything went great. The Kakariko townspeople, the Zoras, the Gerudo thieves, the Gorons, the Kokiri, and many more were present to congratulate the Princess and the Hero in their most cherished day. It was a wonderful day, and Zelda had chosen the greatest day to get married. 

The 14th of February.

They went to live at the castle. At Impa's house, a room was being made just in case the couple decided to spend some days out of the castle. Around April, Zelda announced that she was pregnant. She gave birth to a lovely girl, on December 25th. The days passed peacefully without worries for the royal family, until the next month. January was usually a great months were many festivals were done. But this January was different. Many thieves had come from the south in order to conquer the vast Hyrule Field. The sages were summoned and many warriors were reunited. A Hyrule spy was sent to find out what kind of thieves they were supposed to fight. He returned with a face not of concern, but that of terrible fear also. 

"My lady. These thieves are no common thieves. They kill all living thing they find on their way. They are pure heartless killers, murderers if that could describe them. The Kokiri are safe because of a shield put by the sage, Saria. I still haven't confirmed the safety of Kakariko village, but I think it is safe." The spy told the Zelda at the castle. She decided to send a small part of the warriors she had to see if they could send the thieves back to the south. None of them ever returned. Zelda send the spy to check up on the soldiers. The spy's report was that all the soldiers were killed and partly eaten by the thieves. It wasn't a pleasant sight. 

"Zelda, I will go." Link said.

All those who were at the throne room couldn't help but give an amazed glance at the king. 

To Be Continued…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Authors Notes:

~ Flare: Well, how was it? I know it isn't very interesting at first, but I hope I can fix it more. I did this story on a notebook at school. It's a little fixed and it's more interesting than it was on my notebook.

~ Rupi: Hey, Flare. Are you going to put us in the story?

~ Flare: I didn't plan on doing that, but now that you say it I might.

~ Suppi: Yay!

~ Mew: Next time I'm doing the notes, and Sissy is my guest. So you guys better go play somewhere else.

-(Awww!)-


	2. Kakariko, another pain.

****

Linda's mini quest

Chapter 2: Kakariko, another pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Disclaimer: Any character of the Zelda games, belong to Nintendo and all the other staff. Suppi, Rupi, Sissy, Mew and Chibi Flare, are all the nicks of my friends and my sis.*** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

All of those who were at the throne room were very amazed.

"Link, are you sure?" Zelda asked him with a worried face.

"Yeah! Don't worry, I'll be back." He reassured her. "Besides, I know where to get very skilled warriors."

"I guess theirs is no way of stopping that strong spirit of yours." She gave him a cheerful smile.

BANG!!!!

"Link! Help us the thieves are headed towards the ranch!" Talon yelled almost breathless.

"What!?" Link gave Zelda a worried look. 

"Send Impa to the ranch. I shall protect the village with the power of the Ocarina of Time." Zelda said as she hurried out the castle. 

Link sent a couple of guards to take care of Zelda on her way to the temple of time, and to protect the entrance to it.

The spy appeared, called Impa, and told her about the problem at the ranch. She agreed and went to the ranch. The spy then went to the Goron City, the Zora's Domain and the Gerudo Fortress, to ask for help against the thieves.

Many strong warriors were sent to Link's presence. Including Nabooru with the Gerudo thieves, many Zora warriors, and Darunai with the Gorons. They fought for many months. Link used magic and his sword and weapons techniques. The Gerudo fought with lances, arrows and many kinds of swords. The Gorons were strong with their heavy punches and rolling tackles. The Zoras fought with lances, and some kind of boomerang, and last, but not least, the selected warriors from the village and the castle, that fought with swords and more lances.

Zelda was in the Temple of Time praying, while she used her powers to make a shield around the village. The little princess was with the New Deku Tree, being watched over by the fairies of the forest. In the battle Link was almost killed, but Zelda, without thinking used her powers to shield him and left the village unprotected for what seamed like half an hour. After that she continued her protection on the village. Link and the others fought day and night. Finally after many months, the fierce battle was finally over. The warriors and saviors returned to Kakariko village to celebrate only the village in flames. Apparently, a spy had sneaked into the village when Zelda dropped the shield to protect Link. The spy was captured and the villagers where fine, but they now fought to extinguish the flames. Everyone helped and the village was soon saved. More months past before the village was reborn and the celebration to both the reconstruction of the village and the win of the war, was finally organized. Time passed and the great King of Hyrule passed away. Link was crowned king a week later, and Zelda was officially queen. Their little daughter, who still lived with the Kokiris, was crowned princess. 

Navi's daughters, Avi and Evi, were officially the princess' fairies according to the Deku tree, the Kokiris and the rest of the fairies. Saria was the princess' babysitter. Finally after a while she noticed that the small princess was still nameless.

"What do you guys think would be a good name for her? " Saria asked the twin fairies.

The twins shrugged.

"Why don't you guys ask Navi to take you to see Link. Ask him about it. " Saria said.

The twins nod and left in search of their mother.

To be continued…


	3. Names, and surprises.

****

Linda's mini quest

Chapter 3: Names, and surprises.

Author's notes:

~ Flare: Okay. Someone had complained about Link's mother being dead. Just in case, through my mind is the point that Impa is Link's mother. I know they don't look anything alike, I'm well aware of that, but it's kind of strange. It sort of makes sense. Well, enough rambling. Hope that clears up the little question of 'Wasn't Link's mom dead?' On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Disclaimer: Any character of the Zelda games, belong to Nintendo and all the other staff. *** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Avi and Evi left in search of their mother. Navi was easily found and agreed to take them to see Link. They quickly departed to the castle. There they were surprised to see a few guards around the whole castle. They quickly asked the guard at the gate where Link and Zelda where.

"The king and queen left early to Kakariko village to spend some time at the Moonlight festival. The rest of the guards happen to leave just a while ago for the same reason." He explained.

The fairies thanked the guard and left to Kakariko village. At the village the fairies searched high and low for the royal couple, without being able to find them anywhere. It was already mid-day, so they went to rest on the crates in front of Impa's house. At that same moment, Link and Zelda walked out of the house. Link saw the fairies and Zelda approached them to see what they where doing.

The three fairies had stopped their usual colored light to rest up. The twins stretched and lay down to rest. Navi was the first to notice Link and Zelda.

"Link! Zelda! Where have you two been? We've been looking all morning for both of you!!" Navi exclaimed, starting to float around Zelda with her blue glow.

"We've been inside the house cleaning up all morning." Link explained.

"We where going to get some groceries for today's lunch. Want to come along?" Zelda asked.

"Sure, I guess." Navi replied, and quickly turned towards the twins. "Avi, Evi, come on."

The twins started to glow their pink and purple color and followed their mother. Everyone went shopping and returned ten minutes later. Zelda left the food on the kitchen for Impa to work with, and went to join Link outside.

"So, who are these cute little girls?" Zelda asked.

"These are Avi, and Evi. Your daughter's guardian fairies." Navi explained.

"Aren't Kokiris supposed to have one guardian fairy?" 

"I think so." Link answered.

"Then how come she has two?" Zelda asked.

"It's a long story." Navi said.

"Yeah, and we need to ask you something before you three get too entertained with it." Avi said.

"Saria asked if you guys were going to name the little princess, since she's already two years old, soon to be three." Evi added.

"We seemed to have forgotten that, haven't we?" Link asked, and Zelda nod in response.

"Why not call her Linda?" Impa asked, standing at the now opened door.

"It sounds good to me." Zelda said, and Link agreed.

Suddenly Saria appeared, little Linda in her arms asleep.

"You guys take too long!" She exclaimed giving the girl to her mother. "She's kinda heavy for me to carry by myself too."

"Sorry." The twins replied.

"Well, at least I came here. Without you two the little princess has been crying and not listening to me all day. She almost tipped the whole weapons' trunk! That almost scared me." Saria said. "Then a few minutes ago, before deciding to come here, she did tipped over the weapons' trunk and appeared from under the mess giggling happily! I swear I almost fainted."

The twins where laughing non-stop, until Navi told them to stop.

"How cute!" Zelda squealed happily, as Linda woke up and giggled at her.

"She like everyone except her babysitter." Saria muttered.

"Is that so? But you've got to admit, she is really cute." Impa said, followed by a nod from Link and Saria.

Zelda, Avi and Evi played with Linda as the rest settled down to hear Navi's story.

Apparently (to make things short than it already is) Navi's baby was going to be Linda's guardian. After they where born, everyone noticed that they where twins, but the Deku Tree said that a special girl deserved special fairies. So that's about it (lol). 

Anyway, Impa returned to work in the kitchen as the rest continued playing with Linda outside. Navi also explained about how Avi always tails Evi around ever since they where little, so the Deku tree (finding it cute) left them together to be the first twin fairies and the first to be a small girl's guardian fairies.

When lunch was done everyone ate and then played some more with Linda until it was late noon. Everyone said their goodbyes. Zelda and Link left Linda with Saria, maybe because Link wanted her to grown up kindhearted like him. Zelda agreed a little doubtful, but she was sure Linda would be alright in the forest. She also made sure to promise to come visit.

Months later, on Linda's third birthday, Zelda and Link visited her. Link though it was a good time to show her around some spots in Hyrule. So they went to Kokiri forest.

To be continued…


	4. Linda's small problem.

****

Linda's mini quest

Chapter 4: Linda's small problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Disclaimer: Any character of the Zelda games, belong to Nintendo and all the other staff. *** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link and Zelda entered the Kokiri forest. The Kokiris were running here and there. They seemed to be preparing for some sort of festival. They quickly spotted Saria walking around with some boxes. Linda cutely followed with a small box in her hands. They left them in a corner and Saria walked off to look for more stuff. Linda still cutely followed. She really looked cute following Saria around. (A/N: For those who have seen 'Fruits Basket', remember the episode of Kisa? It's episode 17. Imagine Linda as Kisa and Saria as Tohru. There, you see? Isn't that cute? Lol!)

Anyway, Saria saw Link and stop for a moment, making Linda bump into her. Saria petted Linda and went towards Link and Zelda, who were removing their jackets. In the Kokiri Forest, due to the fact that it's full of trees, the snow was less than outside the forest. That also made the forest a lot warmer.

"You came! How have you been?" Saria asked.

Linda looked at them, and walked towards Zelda giving her a hug.

"We've been doing just fine. How have Linda been?" Link asked.

Linda then went to Link and hugged him. Link petted her softly earning a pleased smile from her.

"Well, about Linda." Saria said. "She has a tiny little problem."

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"Well, a few days ago she was talking just fine. She didn't talk much, but at least she talked. Then suddenly she stopped talking. She won't say anything." Avi explained.

"She won't say a single word, and she follows Saria around. It's cute, but we are worried that she won't speak again." Evi said.

"We were hoping you would help us, aside from celebrating her birthday and the Starlight festival." Saria added.

Zelda and Link nod. Linda looked at them with a sad face, then quickly shrugged it off and smiled softly.

"Well, I guess I'll go around. Come on, Linda." Link said turning towards the entrance of the forest.

"Wait!" Zelda said giving Link his jacket and a small one for Linda. "Be careful. And don't forget to say 'hi' to everyone you see."

Link nod, put on his jacket, then Linda's, and walked away waving goodbye. Linda quickly followed and tried to keep up with Link's fast walk.

Zelda watched them go and went to help Saria with more preparations for the festival. Outside Link helped Linda onto Epona and then jumped on the horse. Linda giggled and wiggled as Link told Epona where to go.

"Linda, stay still! You're gonna fall!" Link warned.

Linda stopped for a moment to look at Link then started to fool around some more. Link groaned. Soon they reached Lon Lon Ranch. Linda got more excited when she saw all the horses. Link quickly put her down warning her not to get to close to the horses. 

"Not that she'd listen to me." Link told himself.

He left Epona in the corral as he went to talk with Malon, who was singing her usual song.

"Link!" she exclaimed happily, greeting Link with a big hug.

She let him go to look at Linda giggling around the corral.

"Who's that cute little girl?" Malon asked.

"That's my daughter, Linda." Link informed. "Today's her third birthday."

"So that means she knows how to talk?"

"She's supposed to. But suddenly she doesn't want to. A few days ago she suddenly lost her voice."

"That's awful. I hope she recovers soon."

"I hope too. We are all worried about her."

On the other side of the corral, Linda looked at all the horses. In the small shed a small pony, that had a large resemblance to Epona, slept calmly.

Linda approached it. The pony's ears twitched and it raised its head to look at Linda. Dark brown eyes met bright blue ones. The pony let Linda pet it, and soon found itself in a cheerful hug. 

"Linda! Come here!" Link called.

Linda left the pony and went towards the entrance of the corral followed by the pony. She quickly noticed halfway.

"P-Pona? Pona come too?" Linda asked the pony.

It gave a small nod and continued following Linda until they reached Link and Malon. Linda hugged Link and held on as the pony stood next to her.

"How cute!" Malon squealed in delight as she kneeled next to Linda and hugged her. "So you're Linda. You're much cuter up close."

Linda smiled and nodded. She quickly petted the pony that followed her around.

"It looks like Epona. Only a lot smaller." Link commented.

"That's because it's Epona's pony. He doesn't like anyone and is always sleeping in the small shed at the other end of the corral." Malon said. "I think he likes Linda."

Linda hugged the pony to show she liked him too.

"How about I give it to you? A birthday present for you." Malon said.

Linda smiled happily, hugged Malon then the pony again.

"Let's name it!" Link suggested. "How about Lin?"

Linda shook her head.

"Pona." She simply said.

Link and Malon stared at her surprised. She talked!

To be continued…


	5. The reason for the silence.

****

Linda's mini quest

Chapter 5: The reason for the silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Disclaimer: Any character of the Zelda games, belong to Nintendo and all the other staff. *** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's name it!" Link suggested. "How about Lin?"

Linda shook her head.

"Pona." She simply said.

Link and Malon stared at her surprised.

"Linda! You talked!" Link said.

"You've got such an adorable voice!" Malon exclaimed.

Linda nodded and smiled.

"So, his name is Pona?" Link asked, and Linda nodded.

"I guess that sounds like his mother's name." Malon said. "Did you made it up?"

Linda nodded again.

"She won't talk anymore." Malon realized.

"We shouldn't rush her. Let's leave her recover her voice her own way." Link suggested. "Well, anyway, we should get going. We've got places to visit before the festival starts."

"I guess." Malon said. "Yeah. It's a good thing it isn't getting that cold anymore. Linda should wear some gloves though."

"I'll get her some later." Link said noticing that Saria had dressed Linda in long pants probably because of the cold.

Linda petted Pona as they stared at each other.

"Linda, Pona has to stay here, okay? You can come again for him when you're older. Is that okay with you?" Link asked.

Linda smiled and nodded. She definitely wasn't going to talk again for a while.

"Then, goodbye Linda. Take care, okay?" Malon asked.

Linda nodded, hugged her and let Link put her on Epona. Link climbed after her. He searched his pockets and found the Ocarina of Time.

"Here, Linda. This for you from me and mommy." He said giving it to Linda.

Linda looked at the ocarina and smiled happily. Quickly she tried it and successfully played the song Malon always sings.

"She's a quick learner." Malon stated.

"Yeah." Link agreed. "I guess we'll see you, Malon."

"Alright. Take care you two."

"You too, Malon."

Linda nodded in agreement and waved goodbye before Link turned Epona and galloped out of the ranch. Pona watched them leave and retreated to his spot on the shed.

"Linda, why won't you talk?" Link asked her on the way to the Zora's domain.

"…"

"At least for me? Why don't you at least talk to me?"

"Painful."

"It hurts when you talk?"

"No. Before, in the forest."

"Did something happened in the forest?"

Linda nodded and didn't say anything more for the rest of the trip. They reached the Zora's domain and entered the cave behind the waterfall (after opening it, of course). As soon as they entered a zora came up to him. The place was really gloomy and the zoras were sitting around instead of swimming like they usually do.

"What's wrong in here?" Link asked.

"Well, everyone is depressed because of the sudden disappearance of our Princess Ruto." The zora explained.

"Again? But why is everyone depressed? She just disappeared."

"Yes, but she was supposed to sign a treaty between the zoras from the other side of Lake Hylia. If the treaty isn't signed, they will cause a war against us. And the last thing we'd want is a war. But we can't leave or they'll think we are plotting something against them. Can you look for her? She's supposed to be with the Gorons. She must be here before it gets dark or the treaty will be called off."

"Okay, I'll look for her. Don't you worry."

Link and Linda left.

"I was attacked." Linda said on the way to Kakariko village.

Link nodded. He was willing to let her tell him on her own.

"My voice wasn't heard. No one helped. Avi and Evi disappeared." Linda said.

She was starting to cry.

"It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to tell me if it hurts that much." Link said.

"No. Daddy only one who cares. Daddy only one who was willing to hear. Saria did not want to hear when I wanted to tell her. Avi and Evi left me in the forest. They disappeared and didn't come back. Saria told me to find pink mushroom for special dinner. They took me to where lots of mushrooms where, but they left me alone. Something big and scary jumped out of the trees. I was attacked and hurt. It left me alone. Lots of blood, and a called for help lots of times. But no one listened. Everyone in the forest disappeared and left me alone."

Link nodded, petting Linda every once in a while.

"I got home. No one there either. I bandaged myself. Then I sleep. When Saria came home she scolded me. She said I was the one who disappeared. She was really mad, and she wouldn't let me tell her. Next day I went to tell her again, but she ignored me. Everyone did. No one would talk to me. My voice was useless. No one wanted to listen to it, so I decided not to talk. Then when wounds were healed, Saria was happy. She was willing to hear me. She wanted me to tell her, but I couldn't tell her anymore. Linda has a big scar from attack. Avi said so. Evi said so. Then Saria said so. She blamed me again for it. If she got scolded, it was my fault too. No one cared about Linda. No one cared if I was sad, or hurt, or quiet. Saria got worried because I not talk to anyone. She tried to make me talk. I felt sad for her so I follow her everywhere. Everyday too. But still no one kindly asked me why. Then daddy and mommy came. Mommy made me feel safe. Daddy made me feel happy. Then daddy said he would wait for me to talk. So daddy was more willing to hear Linda, than Saria and the others. So I tell daddy. Now I ask, what does daddy think?"

Link and Linda had reached the entrance to the Goron City. 

"I don't think it was anyone's fault. Linda was attacked by accident, and no one was around to hear your voice so they could help. How about giving everyone a chance?" Link asked.

"Can I still not talk?" Linda asked.

"And you don't have to talk until you want to."

"Okay."

"Good girl."

Linda smiled and Link dried her teary face. Then he took her hand and they entered Goron City.

To be continued…


	6. First Crush.

****

Linda's mini quest

Chapter 6: First crush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Disclaimer: Any character of the Zelda games, belong to Nintendo and all the other staff. *** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Linda and Link entered Goron City. Everyone was either sleeping or eating. Except for the goron named Link, who was rolling around the place. Link and Linda entered Darunia's room. 

"Link! What a surprise! What brings you here?" Darunia asked.

"We're looking for Princess Ruto. She was supposed to be here." Link said.

"The zora princess? She down at the shop fighting for a discount on something she found. Uh, are you going to take her home?"

"We're supposed to."

"Thank God! She's finally leaving!"  
"Was she that much trouble?"

"Yes. Huh? Who's the sweetheart? She's adorable!"

"Everyone has says so. This is my daughter, Linda. Linda, this is Darunia, leader of the Gorons."

Linda nodded, and smiled at Darunia.

"Well, we'll be leaving now." Link said.

Linda tugged on his pants.  
"Yes, with Ruto too." Link added.

"I guess so. Come visit us again." Darunia said.

"I will. Come on Linda."

Link left the room, followed by Linda who was back to following cutely around. They reached the shop where Ruto was arguing with the shopkeeper.

"Ruto, come on. We have to take you home before the treaty is cancelled." Link said.

"The treaty? That was today?" She asked, turning around to see who talked to her.

"Yes. Now come on."

"Link! It's you! You came to look for me? I'm soo happy!"

Ruto was going to hug Link if it wasn't for Linda who was picked up by Link, and was now hugging him instead.

"Fine. Let's go." Ruto snorted. 

Link carried Linda while Ruto walked next to them. At the entrance of Kakariko village, Linda decided to walk on her own. Link and Ruto went to look for some water because Ruto said she was really thirsty. Link told Linda that she could play around, but to call if she got in trouble. Linda nodded and went to play around. Around the cuccos' pen she bumped into a boy her age. He had soft gray eyes and black hair. 

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked as he stood up and helped Linda up.

Linda nodded in response.

"That's good. You're new here, right?" he asked.

Linda nodded again.

"My name's Yukito. Want me to show you around?" he asked.

Linda once again nodded.

"Oh, before I forget, what's your name?"

"Linda."

"Nice to meet you, Lin. You don't mind if I call you Lin, do you?"

"No. Nice to meet you, Yuki."

"That's good. Come on! I'll show you the best places."

Yuki lead Linda around the village, never once letting go of her hand. After a while they encountered Link and Ruto. Ruto was fighting with another storekeeper about the water not being pure enough.

"Look. That's a zora. They live in Zora's Domain near the village." Yuki told Linda, who nodded.

"Ruto, why don't you leave him alone? The water was pure enough to me." Link said trying to calm down the zora princess.

Ruto just ignored him.

"Do you think that's her boyfriend?" Yuki asked Linda, who quickly shook her head.

Linda walked towards Link as Yuki followed. Linda tugged Link's pants to get some attention.

"Lin, you shouldn't bother other people." Yuki told her.

Link looked at the two kids. He petted Linda and gave her some light-blue gloves he had just got her. Linda putted them on with a happy smile.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yes. This is Yuki." Linda said softly.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Yuki."

"Uh, um, nice to meet you too, sir. Do you know Lin?" Yuki asked.

"Lin?" Link asked.

"Yuki calls me that." Linda said. "Yuki, this is my daddy."

"Ooh." Yuki and Link said together.

"Yuki is showing me around." Linda added.

"Well, then, don't take too long. We have to leave soon." Link said. 

The kids nodded and left the shop.

"Lin has to go?" Yuki asked as they sat on the crates in front of Impa's house.

"Yes." Linda answered.

Yuki looked at her sadly.

"I'll come again. I promise." Linda told him.

"You will? For real?" Yuki asked.

"For real. In some years, when they let me go out of the forest, I'll come visit you."

"Then I'll wait until you return. Let's meet in this village again."

Yuki gave Linda a soft kiss on her cheek. Both of them blushed lightly.

"Linda! We're leaving!" Link called.

Yuki took a necklace that hung around his neck, and put it around Linda's. It contained a charm in the shape of the moon.

"For you. So you won't forget me." He told her.

"Thanks. Bye, Yuki." She said.

"Bye."

Linda gave him a hug and left to the entrance of the village, where Link, Ruto and Epona waited. Linda sure wouldn't forget of him. She promised that.

To be continued…


	7. Everyone finds out.

****

Linda's mini quest

Chapter 7: Everyone finds out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Disclaimer: Any character of the Zelda games, belong to Nintendo and all the other staff. *** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link managed to get Ruto to the Zora's Domain without much trouble and the treaty was signed. The zoras where once again swimming around, and the place finally looked alive. Link and Linda left the place and quickly headed back to the forest. That was enough adventures for one day. They reached the forest just when the kokiris headed to the Deku tree meadow for the Starlight festival. Zelda greeted them when they arrived. Linda refused to speak again and was back to having a lonely look as she followed Zelda around. Everyone enjoyed the festival. Avi and Evi participated in the traditional dance, hence the reason they didn't go with Linda and Link when they left earlier in the day. Later, they were sitting in Link's house drinking hot chocolate that Link had made with some chocolate he brought from Kakariko village. 

"I guess Linda won't tell us why she won't talk anymore." Saria said putting away Linda's jacket and gloves.

Linda, who was sitting on Link's lap, looked up and gave him a small nod.

"You sure Linda?" he asked.

"What's wrong? Do you know, Link?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah. She told me. But now she wants me to tell you guys. Are you sure, Linda?" Link asked again.

Linda nodded and Link told them.

"You have a scar?" Zelda asked, shocked from the story.

Linda nodded. Link had put his arms around Linda.

"On her back. I saw it there." Saria said.

"When did she tell you?" Avi asked.

"On the way to Kakariko and then to Goron city." Link said.

"Linda trusts in you more than any of us." Evi commented.

"So, how is her voice?" Zelda asked.

"Soft and sweet. It's really cute." Link said.

Linda whispered something to Link, who nodded to her as an answer.  
"What's wrong?" Evi asked.

"She asked if we had to leave soon." Link said.

"Now that you mention it, it is very late." Zelda said, disappointed. 

Linda nodded in agreement.

"Then, I guess we should leave." Link said, and everyone nodded.

'Come visit again.' Linda mouthed. 

Link and Zelda nodded, then left. Saria went to her house to sleep, and the twins cuddled up in a pillow they had in a corner on top of the drawer. Linda went to sleep too, feeling satisfied. 

Years later

Linda was now 10, 11 in three days. Saria was looking for her. Avi and Evi where also looking for her. The three stopped for a rest when they spotted Linda looking at them from the small fence of the training ground. They ran towards her, stopping below her.

"Have you been in there since this morning?" Saria asked.

Linda nodded.

"Well, I was going to tell you that Link and Zelda aren't coming this year. They're too busy with many things and couldn't find time to come." Saria said.

Linda looked at them disappointed, before smiling and jumping the fence, running to her house. Saria watched her go wondering what was wrong with her. Then she figured it out. Linda was going to where Link and Zelda were instead.

Saria and the twins dashed towards the tree house. Inside they found Linda halfway inside the weapons trunk, searching for what to take. She decided on the boomerang, the large metal shield and the bow with the quiver. 

"Linda, why now? Just because they're not coming doesn't mean you can go." Saria said.

"I don't think it matters as long as she has fun along the way." Evi commented.

Linda nodded. Saria gave her the small sword.

"Take this one too. It might come in handy." She said.

Linda nodded as she took the sword and adjusted it on her back. She took the maps and a small songbook and put them on a small compartment on the shield. The ocarina was tightly secured on her side. Saria walked with her until the bridge. She rolled Linda's soft hair in a bun and put the green kokiri hat on her head. Linda liked the green outfit, but she never wore the hat. Then she left, Avi and Evi lazily lay inside the hat. It wasn't long, but she decided to go to Lon Lon Ranch first. The whole field was white, full of snow. 

Linda wanted to see Pona again. She reached the ranch before dusk. She walked up the small snowy hill and entered the empty place. She looked around and reached the entrance to the field where corral was before being attacked by four men.

To be continued…


	8. The new sheikah.

****

Linda's mini quest

Chapter 8: The new sheikah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Disclaimer: Any character of the Zelda games, belong to Nintendo and all the other staff. *** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Linda managed to dodge two of her attackers before being pinned to the ground by the other two. The other two tied her hands and took her towards the corral where a grown up Malon stood watching the horses. Impa was there too, ordering things to a lot of soldiers that were guarding the ranch. Linda noticed that those who attacked her were also soldiers. She wondered what was going on.

"Captain! We caught and intruder!" one of the four guards said.

"He was wondering around. He might be one of the thieves." Another said.

Linda shook her head, and looked sadly at Malon and Impa.

"Let me see." Malon said walking towards Linda. "What are you doing here?"

Linda closed her eyes. She couldn't speak. She only spoke to her parents and never to anyone else. A small sound made her look around the horses. One of them galloped towards them. It stopped aside Linda. Both looked at each other, then the horse gave Linda a lick.

"Miss Malon, what is wrong with that horse?" the first guard asked.

"Untie the kid." Malon ordered. 

The guards did as told and Linda quickly hugged the horse's head. 

"Linda, what are you doing here?" Malon asked her.

Linda smiled and pointed to the horse.

"You came to take him?" Impa asked.

Linda nodded.

"Who's the kid?" a new guard asked, who had just passed by.

"This our princess, Linda. She's here to pick up Pona." Malon said with a chuckle.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Linda. Impa petted her.

"So it is true that you won't talk." Impa said. "Link told me about it. I understand."

Linda smiled happily.

"Pona." She said, letting go of the horse and standing up.

Malon was surprised again. Linda's voice was softer and sweeter than the last time she had heard it. Impa smiled.

"Yes, that's Pona. Troublesome little fellow." Impa commented. 

The guards returned to what they were supposed to be doing.

"Linda, are you going to the castle?" Malon asked.

Linda nodded. She tried to say something, but all that came out was silence.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us." Impa said. "If you're going, then take this to them."

Linda received a letter, which she putted were the rest of the papers she took were.

"Come with me Linda. I have something I was going to give you on a visit to Kakariko on your birthday." Impa said. 

Linda followed Impa into Malon's house. There, Impa took a package and gave it to Linda.

"A birthday present from me." Impa said. "Open it."

"Thank you, grandmother." Linda said softly.

"Call me auntie. Grandma sounds too old for me."

Linda nodded and opened her present. She looked at the small outfit.

"It's a sheikah outfit. I made it just for you. Why don't you put it on?" Impa suggested.

Linda nodded and changed into the outfit with a bit of Impa's help. Linda giggled happily as she turned around in the new outfit.

"I see you like it. Come here, I'll tie your hair up." Impa said. 

Linda did as told. Impa brushed her hair and tied it up in a special way that only if she took the hood off, those who saw will notice she had long hair. Impa adjusted the hood and brushed Linda's bangs. Linda saw herself in the mirror. She put the hood on, her bangs were nicely brushed over her forehead and her face was almost completely covered. She looked somewhat different.

"There. Perfect." Impa said when she finished.

Linda hugged her as a thank you.

"Here, have this too but be very careful with it." Impa said as she gave Linda a red crystal.

Linda held it and looked at it before it disappeared into her chest.

"Don't worry. It's supposed to do that. You can use Din's Fire if you concentrate hard enough. Link told me that Din will tell you how to use it." Impa said.

Linda looked at her confused.

"I don't know either. Come on, so you can get there around dawn." Impa said.

They walked out the house. Pona had a saddle like Epona's. Linda got on him. 

"Don't forget to say hi to them for us." Malon said.

Linda gave them a nod, waved goodbye and left. 

To be continued…


	9. A sad announcement.

****

Linda's mini quest

Chapter 9: A sad announcement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Disclaimer: Any character of the Zelda games, belong to Nintendo and all the other staff. *** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Linda saw as the night turned into morning and the castle's bridge was lowered. Pona trotted next to her as they entered the castle market. He behaved very well with her. They reached the castle gates. The guard let her through. Two guards went with her. One took Pona to the castle stables, and the other guided Linda into the castle. He left in the throne room with Link and Zelda. Linda looked around the throne room. For some unknown reason, she was nervous. Zelda walked towards Linda and kneeled in front of her.

"Don't worry. Don't be nervous." Zelda told her.

Linda nodded softly.

"Awfully young for a sheikah. What brings you here?" Link asked.

Linda searched her pockets, took out the letter and gave it to Zelda. Zelda got up and took it to Link. Out of habit, Linda followed. Link saw her and chuckled. This made Linda stop a few steps before him. She blinked a few times then noticed what she had done.

Link read the letter. 

"This is a very important letter. I'm surprised such a small child like yourself brought it here." Zelda said.

"Don't you see, Zelda?" Link asked.

"See what?" 

"Never mind. What's your name?"

Linda didn't say anything.

"Come on. Don't be nervous again." Zelda said.

Linda gave her a nod.

"Come here." Link said.

Linda did as told and Link sat her on his laps. He put his arms around her, and (out of habit) she put her hands on his arms, cuddling softly under his embrace.

"Oh! I see!" Zelda exclaimed.

"I told you. Old habits are hard to break." Link said. "Isn't that right, Linda?"

Linda nodded, laughing softly.

"Did you have breakfast yet?" Zelda asked.  
Link hushed her. Linda was asleep.

"Poor Linda. Let's take her to her room." He suggested.

Zelda nodded, taking off the hood and everything that cover half of her face. Linda's hair softly fell. Link and Zelda took her to the room they had for her. Linda slept for around three hours before waking up. She looked around the room. Slowly she reached the balcony and stepped into it to catch some air. She had a perfect view of Hyrule field. The ranch, the forest, and even Kakariko village could be seen from there. A thick white blanket covered everything. Being winter, it was normal for it to snow, but not this much. It was strange.

Link walked in followed by Zelda.

"Did you sleep well?" Zelda asked.

Linda nodded. She was now dressed in a long pink skirt with purple designs, a white shirt with long sleeves (also with purple designs), a brown leather belt with the triforce design in the buckle, a yellow cloth tied together by a round pin that also had the triforce design engraved in it (A/N: her clothes look like Cremia's outfit in 'Majora's Mask'), and soft white socks. 

"Do you like it? I had it made for you. Kind of early but, happy birthday." Zelda said happily.

Linda smiled and hugged her.

"Where are my other clothes?" she asked.

"We sent it to the laundry. It'll be back in the afternoon if there's good weather." Link said.

"Linda, why don't you go stay in Impa's house while we finish all the things we're doing now? Link's brother is there, he'll take care of you." Zelda said.

"Why?" Linda asked.

"If you stay here we won't see you a lot and you'll be lonely. We'll be there tomorrow early if we finish things today. If we don't finish, we'll go during the afternoon." Link said.

"Well…alright." Linda agreed not to happy.

"Don't worry, you'll have fun." Zelda said, picking up the brush and starting to brush Linda's hair.

She softly put a circlet on Linda's forehead.

Linda was escorted by her parents until the entrance of the castle where a guard, with Pona, escorted her to the gates. 

"LET ME GO!!!" a small boy shouted.

Two guards held him, while a third one stood before him. Linda gasped. Black hair gray eyes. Could it be? Linda was going to find out. She ran towards the group, Pona close behind.

To be continued…


	10. Running away.

****

Linda's mini quest

Chapter 10: Running away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Disclaimer: Any character of the Zelda games, belong to Nintendo and all the other staff. *** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Linda saw the boy that held a striking resemblance to Yuki, the she met when she was first taken out of the forest. Linda ran towards the group, Pona galloped behind her. Both stopped before them. Avi and Evi finally arrived. They had overslept.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Avi exclaimed, flying towards them.

She pulled one of the guard's bangs making him loose his grip on the boy, who took the chance to get free. The boy got free from the other guard's grip, grabbed Linda's hand, and ran away. Pona and the twin fairies followed.

The guards stared at the small group run away.

"What are you looking at!? After them!" The third guard ordered.

The two guards that held the boy ran after the group. Linda and the boy ran outside into Hyrule's field. Pona and the twins caught up to them.

"This is no good. They'll catch us. Why did you help me? They'll catch you too." The boy said. "We've got to get out of here."  
"Why?" a voice asked.

They turned and saw Impa walking towards them. The boy got in a fighting position.

"No captain is going to get me!" he declared.

"Is that so? What happened?" Impa asked.

Linda shrugged.

"They're outside! Hurry!" the guards voices were heard.

The boy grabbed Linda's hand. They both got on Pona and galloped in direction to the village. Linda waved goodbye to Impa. Avi stayed with Linda while Evi stayed with Impa. 

"They ran away!" one of the guards exclaimed when they reached the outside of the castle market.

"What happened?" Impa asked.

"That boy is the one who's always sneaking in her majesty's garden. It seems he had someone else with him this time. That girl and the fairies that followed her helped him. Then they ran away, the horse that belonged to the sheikah went with them. This is so confusing." The second guard said.

"Is that so…I'll get them. Tell his majesty that I'll be in Kakariko babysitting." Impa said.

The guards nodded confused as she left.

Pona reached Kakariko. The boy and Linda quickly got off and ran up the cold stairs, Pona stayed outside with Avi.

"We've got to hide." The boy told Linda.

He kept on dragging her until they found an alley to hide in.

"We'll stay here for a while. If they didn't follow, we'll leave." He said.

Linda nodded with a silly smile.

"Huh? Have I seen you before? You look familiar." He said. "Ah, never mind. My name's Yukito, what's yours?"

Linda smiled even happier. She quickly hugged him.

"What's wrong are you hurt?" Yuki asked.

Linda shook her head and let him go.

"At least you're okay. Sorry for dragging you into this." Yuki said.

"It's okay, Yuki." Linda said.

"Oh, you talked! I though you couldn't." 

"…"

"Maybe it's just me but, you look like Lin. And it's not just in appearances, but in attitude too."

Linda smiled and nodded.

"Found you." Impa said standing at the entrance of the alley.

Linda and Yuki jumped surprised.

"I'm caught?" he asked himself.

Linda shook her head.

"No?" Yuki and Impa asked.

"No." Linda answered. "No one harms my friends."

"He's your friend?" Impa asked.

"I'm your friend?" Yuki asked.

"Well, yes and no." Linda said. 

Yuki and Impa stared at her.

"Okay, I won't capture you. But you better stay off the castle grounds." Impa warned Yuki, who nodded. "Come on, Linda. Let's go."  
"Linda? Then, you really are Lin!" Yuki exclaimed hugging Linda.

Linda gave him a nod when he let her go. 

"You know each other?" Impa asked.

Yuki and Linda nodded.

"We met one day when her father and this annoying zora were in town." Yuki said.

"When daddy was getting Ruto some water." Linda said.

"That was the first time Link took you out. He told me." Impa said.

"Link? As in Hyrule's king, Link?" Yuki asked.

"Are you mad?" Linda asked.

"No, just surprised." 

"Come on. I need him to tell me why he sneaks into the castle. Let's go to my house. We can't stay out in the snow much, we might catch a cold." Impa said, walking away.

Yuki and Linda nodded. They quickly followed Impa.

To be continued…


	11. Yuki's reason.

****

Linda's mini quest

Chapter 11: Yuki's reason.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Disclaimer: Any character of the Zelda games, belong to Nintendo and all the other staff. *** 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Linda and Yuki sat in the living room, drinking hot chocolate while Impa argued with Link's brother, Lynx. Apparently, he made a mess while she was out. Linda approached him. He looked like Link, but his hair was almost white and his eyes were a softer blue. He was dressed in a white shirt and some blue pants. He looked at Linda with a puzzled look.

"You look like him." Lynx told Linda.

Linda smiled and hugged him.

"You're cute." He said.

"She's your niece, and you've got to be a babysitter for her." Impa said.

"My niece? She's my brother's kid?"

"Linda, uncle." Linda said.

"Yes, she's your brother's daughter." Impa said then turned to Yuki. "Now, tell me your reason."

Lynx and Impa sat with Yuki in the living room. Lynx gave Linda the same kind of embrace Link gave her, which made Linda put her hands on his arms and cuddled softly under his embrace. It was true; old habits are hard to break. Yuki watched jealously at them. He turned to look at Impa instead. That was easy, but he kept looking at them every now and then.

"My mother is sick." Yuki said. "She'll die if I don't get her a special medicine. But the only way to make the medicine is with some rare herbs that grow in Lost Woods and the castle's garden. I much rather choose the castle than go into Lost Woods. That place is crawling with monsters."

Linda whimpered. She suddenly remembered the time she was attacked while she looked for mushrooms.

"What's wrong Linda?" Lynx asked.

She shook her head, her eyes showing the sadness she suddenly felt.

"So, you sneaked into the castle, got some herbs and left. I heard this is the third time you've been caught. Why is it?" Impa asked.

"The doctor said that the ones I brought the first and second time weren't the ones he needed. But he did found one small one with the second bit I brought. He needed those tiny ones." Yuki said. "Are you sure you're alright, Lin? You look kinda sad."

"I see. I'll go tell Link the reason. He's been wanting to know for a while. Don't worry about your mom. I'll take care of it." Impa said. "Lynx, you're in charge and I want you to clean this mess before I return. And I don't want to hear that the kids helped you."

Impa left. Yuki got up and stood before Lynx and Linda. She looked at him with deep, sad eyes.

"You said you lived in the forest, did something bad happen to you in Lost Woods?" Yuki asked.

Linda nodded.

"I won't ask anymore. But do remember, don't live in the past all the time." Yuki said. "I'm going home now."

Linda whimpered again and held on to one of Yuki's hands. She wanted company and Yuki was willing to give it to her. So he sat down next to her and lay his head on her lap. Linda got a little courage and told them her story, just like she had told her father years ago. As she told them, Lynx tighten his grip on his embrace and Yuki, looking up at her, tighten his grip on one of her hands which he had been holding since she took his.

To be continued…


End file.
